


Buried Feelings

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Not Requested Fics [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Desmond accidentally reveals something about his past while he was sleepwalking.





	Buried Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr blog, slenderbrine22.tumblr.com .

Desmond was… odd. Professor Layton didn't think the word was the correct one, but it was the only one he could think of.

The elder professor had reached out to him in the wake of a new discovery. The “living mummy” was not at all what he expected. Aurora was a strange phenomenon, that was certain. And the professor couldn't quite solve the puzzle, the mystery, surrounding her. He was missing vital information.

Desmond had asked for help gathering the Azran keys. The professor couldn't refuse -- this was a strange, and somewhat exciting, situation. He never thought he would help uncover the Azran legacy.

“Are you sure of their locations, Professor Sycamore?” The professor in question nodded, giving a soft hum. He had been staring at the symbols and marks on the map for quite some time now, making little scribbles in his notebook every now and again.

“I'm confident in my answers,” he responded coolly.

“Of course.”

The Bostonius was a truly remarkable ship. Desmond spoke about his travels in it constantly. Misfortune seemed to follow him at every turn, it seemed, as he told about how the modifications he made didn't go as planned.

It wasn't funny how Professor Layton could relate to that. Not the modifications, of course, but how bad luck seemed to follow him everywhere. 

“It will be a while before we reach our destination,” Raymond said lightly from the steering wheel. “I would recommend getting some rest.” It wasn't too far fetched to get some sleep; the sun was beginning to set, and Luke was already beginning to yawn.

“I think we'll take you up on that advice, Raymond. Thank you.” The old butler just nodded, and turned to look at Desmond.

“You should get some sleep too, Master.” His tone had gone softer, carrying with it a sense of caring Layton hadn't seen from the butler. Desmond looked at Raymond for a moment, then nodded, patting his shoulder with a small, warm smile that Layton almost missed.

“Wake me if you need to, Raymond.”

“Of course.” Desmond turned to Layton then.

“I can show you your rooms, if you wish to turn in.”

“That would be most appreciated, Professor.” The red eyed man gave a somewhat wry smile, a flash of emotion echoing across his eyes in the space of a second.

“Come along, then.”

Layton had fallen asleep faster than he normally did. When he woke up next, it was still dark. Checking the clock, it was around one in the morning. Layton sighed, turning over and trying to go back to sleep, but the more he tried, the more awake he felt. Giving a heavier sigh, he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He gave a soft yawn as he stretched.

“You should be sleeping.” Layton jumped at the voice; he snapped his head to the side. Desmond stood in the doorway, his hair not in their usual bunches; instead it fell over his shoulders in soft waves. His eyes were half-lidded and glazed.

Layton must have stared too long, because Desmond walked briskly into the room.

“Did you have another nightmare?” His voice had gone soft, and a knowing smile appeared on his lips. “I know they're scary, Theodore, but they're not real.” This wasn't right. Layton’s mind was whirling.

“I --” Desmond sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around the younger professor.

“Shhh, it'll be fine. I'll stay here until you go back to sleep, okay?” Layton wasn't sure how to react. How did one react when the other was lost in their own memories, their own dream? Layton had never dreamed much. He cleared his throat softly, then pushed Desmond away. The elder man's face was scrunched in confusion.

“What's wrong?”

“I think you need to go back to bed, Professor.” Desmond blinked slowly, once, twice… then his eyes widened.

“Layton?” He asked in bewilderment. “What am I doing here?”

“It appears you were sleepwalking. Do I need to escort you back to your room?” Desmond shook his head.

“I don't think that will be necessary. Thank you for the offer.” Desmond stood and moved back to the door.

“Professor?” The red eyed man glanced back at him.  
“What?”

“If you don't mind me asking, who is Theodore?” Desmond's calm expression shifted to one of panic, his eyebrows raised in what Layton could only assume was shock. Why, the younger professor had no idea.

“W-where did you hear that name?” He asked.

“You were saying it in your sleep.” Desmond bit his lip.

“That's… my brother's name.”

“You have a brother?” Layton's eyebrows rose.

“Yes… we haven't seen each other in a while. It's odd that I would be saying his name.” He gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. “Don't worry about it, Layton. I'm sure we'll meet again.” The professor bit his lip.

“Alright. Goodnight, Professor.”

“Goodnight, Layton.”


End file.
